warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
Aun'shi
Ethereal Aun'shi in battle against the Orks]] Aun'Shi is a member of the Tau Ethereal Caste. A modest Tau hero of many battles, Aun'Shi longs for peace but is bound by duty to his comrades to wage war. Lionised by the Fire Caste as everything they believe a Tau leader should be, he is seen as a good luck charm by those Fire Warriors who have served with him. Aun'Shi is more comfortable in the company of Fire Warriors than many members of the Ethereal Caste and will frequently accompany a squad into battle. Hailing from the proud martial Sept of Vior'la, Aun'Shi is an indomitable Ethereal whose iron will has steeled the resolve of multitudes of Tau across many frontiers. A dedicated student of the fighting arts for virtually all his life, he has a level of expertise with the Honour Blade that few Tau can match. Thanks to his long career and many exploits, Aun'Shi is also seen by the Fire Caste as a sure sign of victory, and he is greeted everywhere he travels with many salutes and deep, respectful bows. History ]] At the time of the battle that catapulted Aun'Shi to the position of a full-scale hero of the Tau Empire, he was already nearing the age when an Ethereal can choose to retire to a life of contemplation within the Temple-domes of their caste. Due to his many successes, Aun'Shi was entitled to spend his last years on the paradise world of the Au'taal -- an honour accorded to only those who have excelled in their drive for the Greater Good. Aun'Shi's last assignment was to bolster a new Tau colony named Kel'tyr. Established on a planet that turned out to be infested with Orks, the colony's progress had been slow, but with the arrival of reinforcements and Aun'Shi's canny alien-fighting guidance, the Fire Warriors were soon able to clear the main continent. This allowed the Earth Caste to construct great cities and better establish the exploitation of Kel'tyr's natural resources. On his final inspection tour, however, Aun'Shi became trapped in the settlement of Fio'vash when a horde of Orks surrounded the compound. With their Shas'vre beheaded by the Ork Warboss, the Fire Warriors began to panic. Leaping to action, Aun'Shi used his famed Honour Blade to cut the Ork leader in two, planting the weapon's haft between the shorn halves of the twitching corpse. Heartened, the Fire Warriors steadied their firing line. Again and again the Orks were repelled from the ever constricting perimeter. Despite the growing mounds of dead, the Greenskins hurtled forwards and everywhere they reached the Tau lines, Aun'Shi was there to meet them. Tirelessly he chopped the savages down, but always, they returned. As the Orks finally closed for the kill, a relief force arrived. When they reached the only building that remained standing in Fio'vash, they were surprised to find Aun'Shi still standing guard over the few survivors, his blade dripping with Ork ichor. News of Aun'Shi's deeds travelled fast. Aun'Va knew well that the Tau must have new heroes, and here was an Ethereal, a living legend amongst the Fire caste and the saviour of Fio'vash. Rather than allow such a valuable warrior to fade away, it was decreed that Aun'Shi should continue in his duties and lead fresh expeditions. Known as the "Aged Wonder," Aun'Shi continues to bring great fortune to the Fire Caste, leading them to yet more victories from the forefront of the Third Sphere of Expansion. At an unknown point in time, Aun'shi was captured by the Dark Eldar whilst investigating Commander Farsight's past on the world of Arthas Moloch. At present, Aun'Shi is reported to be leading a Tau expedition to reclaim the Farsight Enclaves for the Empire. Wargear * Honour Blade * EMP Grenades * Photon Grenades * Shield Generator Sources *''Battlefleet Gothic Armada'', pg. 100 *''Codex: Tau'' (3rd Edition), pp. 52-53 *''Codex: Tau Empire'' (4th Edition), pp. 33, 64 *''Codex: Tau Empire'' (6th Edition), pp. 64, 97 *''Codex: Tau Empire'' (7th Edition), pg. 79 *''Codex: Tyranids'' (4th Edition), pg. 43 *''Aun'shi'' (Short Story) by Braden Campbell * Master of the Blade – Aun'shi, Hero of Fio'vash. Games Workshop Website. Retrieved on April 20, 2006. ES:Aun'Shi Category:A Category:Tau Characters Category:Tau Category:Tau Empire Category:Characters